To My Dearest...
by Lady Maggie
Summary: An exchange of letters between Tai and Mimi. What happened on their wedding day that made them go their sepperate ways? Have they moved on and gotten over each other? Or is their love still worth a chance?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This fic is an exchage of letters between Mimi and Tai. They will write about their past together, but it is a Mimato.  
  
Dedication: I'm dedicating this fic to my friend Mo, one of the new staff members of my   
Destined Love site. If you like Mimato and never visited my site please do at ladymaggie.topcities.com I don't think you'll be disapointed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, that'll happen after world domination.  
  
To My dearest...  
  
To my dearest Mimi Tachikawa:  
  
It has been a while since we have communicated in any way, hasn't it? At least not since the day of our wedding.  
  
I'm writing you because I would like to tell how truely sorry I am for leaving you like that and I want to tell you how much I still love you and how much I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what happened that beautiful day, it was suppose to be the happiest of my life, and yours. But sunny days always bring gloomier ones, don't they? I don't know what came over me to make me leave you at the alter like that. I guess I just paniced. For some reason still unknown to me I couldn't go through with it, I just couldn't bring myself to marry to you.  
  
Whatever you're thinking though. my decision had nothing to do with you and more of my own cowardlyness. I'm sure that if I were to marry anyone it would still have turned out the same way, that I would still have runned. Maybe I'm afraid of what the future will bring? I loved you so much I thought if you were ever to leave me I would die, but in the end I'm living without you any way. I think that is why I left, why I ran. Because in the end I was certian you would leave me. I was positive that you would realize just how much I didn't deserve you, just how much some else could somehow love better then I and go off and find yourself someone who truely did deserve you, who would love better then I ever could.  
  
There is no excuse for what I did though, and I only pray that one day you will be able to forgive me and accept my friendship and perhaps later my love again, but I'll understad if you choose not to. I can only imagine what I put you through. To hear someone say that they'll love endlessly then have them leave just like that on the most important day of your life must be heart wrenching. Unless you didn't love me as much as I thought you did I can only imagine what you have gone through because of me, and I can only tell you how sorry I am.  
  
I hear that you are better now, that you have gotten over me and moved on. I hope you have, I really do. TK tells me you are traveling the world with Matt. Is it true? Have you been out to see the wonders of the world around you that have always told me you were to afriad to leave Japan to see? I also hear that you and Matt are an item now, a couple. Has he been able to give you the love that I never could, the love that you were ment to experience? Are you happy with him, or do you still dream about our past, our love, like I do? Do you long for my touch, or wish for my kiss like I do for yours? Or do you count the seconds until Matt lips touch yours once again?  
  
Please Mimi, please write me back and tell me how you are, how you are moving on with your life. I need to know so I can finally move on with mine, with or without you. I'll be counting the days till your letter arrives and hopefully it won't be too long.   
  
Your one and only,  
  
Tai Kamiya  
  
Well there's the first letter. How will Mimi react? Find out by reading the next part... when I get it out that is. Later days! 


	2. To My Dearest ... part 2

To My Dearest... part 2  
  
To my Dearest Tai:  
  
I never expected to hear from you, not now, not like this. I suppose in way I wanted to hear from you, it is nice.   
  
Tk was right when he told you I was traveling the world with Matt. We're in Ireland right now. We've been so many places already, to Canada, to the United States, to France, To South America, and to England. We have so many things to see Tai, each one better then the last yet still leaving just as precious a memory. Ireland is so beautiful Tai, and in a way so sorrowful. The way the heavy mist sets in, blanketing everything in a drearyness. But then it leaves and with it, it takes the sorrow of it's people. It's fitting for when I recieved your letter. The day you left me at the alter I wanted to die, and for so long after that as well. But like the fog of Ireland I pushed myself from that state of mind and heart and moved on with my life. You weren't there and I had to stand on my own two feet, an experience that I will never forget.  
  
When I did get your letter Matt had to open it for me, but he wouldn't read it, he said it was meant for my eyes only and so I read it myself. he trusted me with what you had written, he knew I would make the right choice and I believe I did. Your letter shocked me to my core. The way you spilled everything out to me like that in that letter. I cried Tai. I cried for myself, for what happened, I even cried for you. I don't know what it is you do to me to make me feel that way and I suppose that I never will, but I want you to know what's going on in my life, I want you to know how I feel.  
  
I am with Matt now, and he is more to me then I could have ever dreamed he would be. He's truly wonderful, he's everything you were not Tai. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. He's there when I go to sleep and he's there when I wake up and he's there every second in between. He has shown me the world in a new light, in a new way, and I love it. I love everything about it, nothing seems to big, too dark, too scary. I want to see more, learn more, do more, and I know that Matt will be there with me, to do that with me.   
  
He's always there for me Tai, and I know he won't run from me like you did. I don't really blame you for what you did any more, some people just can't handle those situations. But I am sorry for what you did, what happened. Who knows what we could have been together if you had only shown up for your wedding, our wedding. Who knows where we'd be now. We could have been so happy Tai, we could have made it work. But I'm happy now, I'm happy with my life and I'm happy with who I'm spanding my life with.  
  
I still love you Tai, I always will, but I can't go on hoping you'll return to me, because I know it's never going to happen. I don't want it to happen anymore, I won't put myself into that possition agian, I won't let myself be hurt like that again. You should have known what I'd say, you always knew exactly what I was thinking Tai, exactly how I felt.  
  
I'd love to hear from you again, I really would. Perhaps we could salvage the friendship we left behind?   
  
Yours truly,  
Mimi Tachikawa  



End file.
